Beverages, such as a beer and a sparkling alcohol, have been diversifying year by year, and various commercial products in accordance with lifestyles have been placed on the market. Of those, a beer-taste beverage whose flavor, taste, smoothness through the throat or the like be similar to those of a typical beer beverage, in order to fulfill consumers' needs has been demanded more and more, and various investigations have been made for further improving the preference of the beer-taste beverage. For example, there has been known a non-alcoholic beverage having paper odor suppressed by incorporating a water-soluble dietary fiber and vitamin C, and controlling the content of the water-soluble dietary fiber and the ratio of vitamin C to the water-soluble dietary fiber within specific ranges (Patent Document 1). In addition, there has been reported anon-alcoholic beer-taste beverage obtained by incorporating sodium gluconate into a beverage containing a sweetener, an acidulant, and a bittering agent to suppress its variations in sweetness, sourness, and bitterness (Patent Document 2). In addition, it has been reported that the incorporation of a beer taste and flavor-imparting agent containing one or more selected from the group consisting of the group consisting of (A′) natural flavors, (B′) esters, (C′) alcohols, (D′) aldehydes, (E′) ketones, (F′) phenols, (G′) ethers, (H′) lactones, (I′) hydrocarbons, (J′) nitrogen-containing and/or sulfur-containing compounds, (K′) acids, (L′) a bittering agent, (M′) an acidulant, (N′) a sweetener, and (O′) a spice into a beer-flavored beverage can impart the beer taste and flavor of a beer, such as an alcoholic feeling, a flavor, a rich taste rich taste, a refreshing attribute, and an exhilarating feeling, to the beer-flavored beverage to improve the preference of the beer-flavored beverage (Patent Document 3). As described above, it has been known that ascorbic acid is incorporated as an acidulant or the like into a beer-taste beverage.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2014-161292
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2011-217706
[Patent Document 3] JP-A-2015-27309